Bolin
No matter how intense things get in Republic City (and they do get intense), Bolin is always good for a laugh. Mako's younger brother and Pro-bending teamate, Bolin tends to be more laid back and likes to have a good time. Despite their rough childhood, Bolin always had a smile on his face and a lady on his arm. In fact, it was Bolin who was responsible for introducing Mako to Korra. But Bolin is no clown. When the time comes to buckle down and bend so earth, this tough contender can handle some buisness. When Bolin was about six, his and Mako's parents were murderd by a firebender. Bolin was then raised by his older brother Mako on the lonely streets of Republic City. They eventually found a temporary home in the Pro-bending Stadium's attic. Bolin and mako was soon part of a pro-bending team called The Fire Ferrets. When Korra first came to Republic City, she was first introduce to Bolin. They instantly became great friends with Bolin developing a small crush on her. When realizing she was the Avatar, Bolin quickly asked her to join the Fire Ferrets which she quickly accepted. Korra proved to be a valuable team member when she helped the struggling team make it to the finals. The team had a rough week however, when romantic rivalries came in betweenthem and caused some hurt feelings. However, they quickly worked through them and was ready to fight the Wolf Bats for the championship. During the finals, Bolin and the Fire Ferrets lost to the Wolf Bats who paid off the refferrees to use illegal hits. After the match Amon and his equalists attaked the Pro-Bending Stadium and eventually left Bolin and Mako homeless. Boln was very eager to live in Asami's mansion and was shown swimming with Pabu in her pool and ordering around her butler. This all changed when Asami's father Hiroshi Sato was revealed to be an Equalist. He, Mako, and Asami then arrived to live at Air Temple Island. While there, the group decided to help Korra fight the crime in the city and togethermade the name New Team Avatar. While investigating a supposedly "Equalist gathering", him, Mako and Asami were arrested by Tarrlok for interering. Korra then promised she would find a way to release them. However, instead of Korra, Lin Bei Fong came to release the brothters and Asami. Realizing that Korra was missing, the group searched everywhere in Republic City including the Equalist group. After realizing that Tarrlok was involved in Korra's disapperance Bolin, including Mako,Asami, Lin, and Tenzin were bloodbended and left unconcious. Regaining conciousness, the group continued their search until finding a tired Korra riding tiresley on Naga's back. Once Korra regained her strength, the group continued protecting Republic City from the equalists, until Air Temple Island was attacked. After making sure Tenzin and his family were safe, Bolin and Team Avatar set out on a place to hide. After insisting the help of General Iroh and the United Forces Navy, Team Avatar began their attack against the Equalist threat. The group then seperated with Korra and Mako against Amon, while Bolin, Asami, and Iroh went out to stop the Equalist airforce. When the trio arrived at the secret airforce, they were quickly captured and taken prisoners. With the help of Naga and Pabu, they were able to escape and continue their mission. While Asami and Iroh destroyed the equalist inventions, Bolin focused on destroyong the mecha tanks. While Asami was confronting her father and was in serious danger, Bolin came to her assistance and earthbened rocks towards Hiroshi, diabling his mecha tank. After gaining back Republic City, Bolin and the rest of Team Avatar travelled to the Southren Water Tribe to support Korra in her bending loss. However, once Korra was able to regain her bending, Bolin, along with everyone else watched in happiness as Korra restored Lin Bei Fong's bending ability. Category:The Legend of Korra Info and Characters